Yu-Gi-Oh SES: Chapter 09
Cool And The Wind Part 1 is the nineth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh SES and the nineth chapter of the World Duel Games Arc. In this chapter, the duel between James and Yahiko starts. Plot At the start of this chapter, James is still waiting for his opponent, in the Cathedral Of Life. Then the door opens and Yahiko enters. James immedeately starts mocking his opponent, revealing that being possesed by a Something Evil Monster also affects the peoples character. The duel starts, with James being the better from the start on, swarming the field quickly and making perfect use of the Duel Field, but Yahiko is able to defend himself and fight back. Featured Duels Yahiko vs. James (Duel Field: Cathedral Of Life) James' Turn Summons Darkenstorm Takuhee. As he summoned a monster, James gets 500 Life Points due to the effect of Cathedral Of Life. (James: 4000 -> 4500). Then he summons Darkenstorm Tyhone and Darkenstorm Kurama due to their own effects (James: 4500 -> 5500). Due to Kuramas Effect, he discards Darkenstorm Harpie to draw 2 cards, but Kurama is banished. Then he destroys Tyhone to summon Harpie due to it's own effect (James 5500 -> 6000). The second effect of Cathedral Of Life activates: As Tyhone was destroyed due to a card effect, James gains 1000 Life Points (James: 6000 -> 7000). Then the effect of Tyhone activates, as it was sent to the Graveyard, James adds Darkenstorm Kurama back to James Hand. Sets 1 card. Yahiko's Turn Summons Icy Knight - Giant Agravane (Yahiko: 4000 -> 4500). Attacks Harpie with Agravane (James: 7000 -> 6900). Then sets 1 card. James' Turn Destroys Takuhee to summon Harpie from the Graveyard. (James: 6900 -> 8400) Yahiko activates his face-down card Icy Blizzard - Cold End, choosing the first effect to return Harpie back to James Deck and inflict 900 Live Points Damage to him. (James: 8400 -> 7500). James summons Darkenstorm Kurama, banishing it and another Darkenstorm Takuhee to draw 2 cards. Then banishes Harpie from the Graveyard to summon Darkenstorm Garuda (James: 7500 -> 8000) and switches Agravane into Defense Position. Attacks Agravane, but Yahiko activates Agravanes effect, discarding Icy Knight - Warriorlady Gwen to negate the attack. Gwens effect activates, summoning it onto Yahikos side of the field (Yahiko: 4500 -> 5000) . Sets 1 card. James ends his turn, so Takuhee is summoned to his side of the field (James: 8000 -> 8500). Yahikos Turn Tunes Agravane with Gwen to summon Icy Knight - Commander Percival (Yahiko: 5000 -> 5500). Equips it with both Icy Slash - Frozen Icycle Sword and Icy Veil - Cold Guardian. Then summons Icy Knight - Frontfighter Gwaine in Defense Position (Yahiko: 5500 -> 6000). Attacks Takuhee with Percival (James: 8500 -> 6750). James activates his face-down card Dark Wind Blackout, Destroying the weakest monsters on each side of the field and inflicting damage to Yahiko equal to the ATK of the stronger one. Garuda and Gwaine are destroyed (Yahiko: 6000 -> 4100). Because of the second effect of Cathedral Of Life, both players gain 1000 Life Points (James: 6750 -> 7750) (Yahiko: 4100 - 5100). Ends his turn. Due to Frozen Icycle Swords Effect a Icy Icycle Token is summoned onto Yahikos Field. James' Turn Activates set card Something Appears. Duel continues next chapter Category:Chapters